Ming Jol-ik
Ming Jol-ik (マサドルデイーゴ, Masadoru Deīgo) is the former Supreme Leader of the Republic of East Gorteau. Following his retirement, a substitute secretly took over his position.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 315 Appearance Ming Jol-ik was a rotund man in his late fifties or sixties. He has medium length black hair. In his only appearance, he was seen wearing sunglasses, a light brown Panama hat, a pink shirt and beige trousers. Personality Having led a revolution, Ming Jol-ik must have been a capable and charismatic leader. For unknown reasons, soon after the victory of the revolutionary forces, he decided to quit his position, enjoying a peaceful life for the next 30 years. Background Ming Jol-ik was a revolutionary who led a successful coup d'etat to overthrow the ruling class of the Republic of East Gorteau, and became the new leader of the nation. Marcos obtained his position thanks to him. However, he soon retired from his position, leaving a double rule in his stead. Plot Chimera Ant arc At the conclusion of the Chimera Ant crisis, it's revealed that the real Ming Jol-ik has been in retirement for 30 years. During his only appearance his gives a speech:Hunter × Hunter - Episode 135 (2011) Official (Crunchyroll) Version= "Now, let us drink. Let us drink. Drink to the human race. In every age, there will be good humans and bad humans. Human life is too long to devote to reproduction, yet too short to devote to learning, in the helix of time. Perhaps that is why humans succumb to desire and seek release. Despite the fact that life is complete with the sun, the land, and the poetry." |-| Official (Viz) Version= "Come. Let us raise a glass. Let us drink... ...to this creature called man. Good and evil repeat in an endless cyrcle... ...on the spiral of time, where a lifetime is far too long for peace yet far too short for war. That is why they yearn. That is why they foster. If only they knew... ...that all one needs in life is the sun, the soil and poetry." [An excerpt from "This Creature Called Man" by Masao Kikuchi (Minmei Publishing Co.)] |-| Original Japanese Text= 「さあ のものなのに」 〔© 「 」（ ） 〕 |-| Rōmaji= "Sā Kanpai shi yau Kanpai shi yau djiyanaika Hito to ifu mono-domo ni Zen'nin mo akunin mo itsu no yo mo hito wa kuri kaesu U muni wa amarini nagaku manabu ni wa amarini mijikai toki no rasen-jō Dakarakoso yoku hosshi Yoku hassuru nodarau? Inochi nado Hi to chi to shi to de mitasa reru hodo no mononanoni" [©Kikuchi Masaō "Hito to Ifu Mono" (Minmei Shohō) Yori Ichi Bubassui] |-| Literal Translation= Retranslation Needed. "Come on Let's make a toast Welcome, let's make a toast To people as things Good people, also bad people, also everyone in the world repeats When it is too short to learn too long to wither on the spiral That's why I want it Do you like it? Life such as It is enough to be filled with the sun and the earth and poetry" [©Kikuchi Masaō, part excerpted from "People as Things" (Minmei Bookstore)] Trivia * Ming Jol-ik's name in the Japanese version of the manga, Masadoru Deīgo (マサドルデイーゴ), is a play on Kim Jong-il's name: ** The ''hanja'' form of Kim Jong-il's name is 金正日, which is broken down into Japanese or English words: *** 金 means "gold", the English word transcribed as gōrudo (ゴールド) in Japanese; *** the character 正 is used in Japanese and can be read as masa (まさ/マサ); *** 日 can mean "day", transcribed as dei (デイ) from English into Japanese. ** The words are then subsequently anagrammed into Masadoru Deīgo. ** In the Viz manga translation, his name is changed into "Ming Jol-ik", an anagram of Kim Jong-il, in order to be understandable to Western audiences. * It is unknown whether high ranking officials of the country or Bizeff were aware that the current ruling supreme leader was a body double or not. * The poem read by Ming Jol-ik is, allegedly, an excerpt from a work called "This Creature Called Man" whose authorship is attributed to Masao Kikuchi ( ), however due to the apparent lack of records about the author or the source of his poem there is the possibility that the Hunter × Hunter's ''mangaka'' himself—Yoshihiro Togashi—is the true writer behind it and the hypothetically real-life poet is actually a pseudonym of him. Translations around the World References es:Ming_Jol-ik fr:Masadoru_Diigo ru:Мусадор_Деиго zh:麻沙多迪哥 Category:Male characters